Natsu and Gray's first time
by fiery271
Summary: This is my first story about Natsu and Gray. Thank you for reading and leave a comment.


The sweat drops from Natsu's brow as he pants. Gray tries to stun the dragon with ice, but the dragon continually shatters and brakes free.  
"Bring it on, I can do this all day!" Natsu yells. The dragon roars, and spits a hurling ball of fire towards Gray. Natsu steps in front of him, eating the fire and gaining power.  
"Thanks, Natsu," Gray says with a slight smile. He winks at Natsu, who gives him a thumbs up back. Natsu absorbs the fire power, conjures a giant ball of fire essence in his palm, and rears backwards, ready to sling the ball to finish his foe. Gray concentrates his icy powers at the same time, ready to fire a sharp icicle into the beast.  
"Ready?" Natsu says, grinning at Gray.  
"Ready!"  
"Ancient Flaming Icicle of the Nords!" they both yell in unison. They move their hands forward in unison, and their projectiles meet in midair, fusing to create a flaming ball of icy doom, fire dancing around an erect icicle of power, headed straight for the dragon. Without any time to dodge, the projectile slams into the dragon, bringing it to its feet and making the beast transform back into its original shape, a magic user.  
"Give it up, Novalite. Your reign of terror in these lands is over."  
"B-b-but... I almost had it all!" Novalite replies.  
"You're coming with us, Novalite. We've got a bounty collect." Natsu says, looking at Gray and smiling. Natsu looks into Grays eyes, and feels a special connection between them.  
Natsu and Gray are sitting in the Fairy Tail guild. They are drinking and having a good time with the other magic users.  
"Did you really take down that dragon by yourself?" Lucy asks excitedly.  
"Yeah, it's no big deal. I couldn't have done it without Gray," Natsu says, putting his arm around Gray and smiling. Gray lets out a laugh.  
"Yep, and I couldn't do it without you, buddy!" Gray says, putting his arm around Natsu and smiling. The magic user of Fairy Tail erupt in laughter as they drink and eat and have fun.  
The night winds down. All of the magic users of Fairy Tail have gone home. Natsu and Gray are the only ones remaining.  
"Hey... Natsu-chan..." Gray says with a blush.  
"Hm, yeah, Gray-san?" Natsu replies.  
"You know... Natsu-chan, I had a great time tonght. But there's one more thing I want to ask you." Gray says, face now red from blushing.  
"What's that?"  
"Natsu-chan... I like you." Gray, shirtless, buries his face in his pants, overcome with embarassment.  
"Well, Gray-san..." Natsu says. Gray looks up expectantly. "I like you too."  
Natsu and Gray are now at Natsu's house in Magnolia town, lying in bed.  
Natsu strokes the leg of Gray. Gray gets goosebumps, and his penis becomes erect. Natsu removes his clothing, as does Gray.  
"N-N-Natsu-chan..." Gray says.  
"Hey, don't worry about it... It's ok." Natsu replies, now holding Grays penis. Natsu starts to stroke Gray's erect penis, while making out with him. Natsu's tongue mingles with Gray's as his hand pumps harder, Gray's penis now throbbing with pleasure.  
"Oh, Natsu-chan... That feels so good." Gray says, overcome with pleasure. Gray ejaculates onto Natsu, pearly white semen covering his lower body.  
"Gray-san, we're not over yet..." Natsu says. Natsu places his hand on Gray's, and moves it over his own penis. Gray starts to stroke Natsu's penis, until it becomes fully erect.  
"Yeah... that's it, Gray-san. Just like that." Natsu says. Natsu gets on his knees, while Gray repositions himself. Gray places his mouth over Natsu's penis, tongue mingling with the erect shaft and salty head of the penis. Gray fondles Natsu's balls and pumps his shaft while slurping Natsu's penis. Natsu moans in pleasure as Gray continues to stimulate his penis.  
"Get on your knees." Natsu demands.  
"Oh-ok... Natsu-chan..." Gray says.  
Gray gets on his knees, doggy style, offering his anus to Natsu. Natsu inserts his penis into Gray with a satisfying feeling.  
"Oww... Natsu-chan, that hurts," Gray says.  
Muscles shining in the moonlight, sleek dark hair glistening, Gray takes on Natsu's dragon slayer cock in his asshole. Natsu pumps harder and harder, cock throbbing with pleasure and sexual tension. Natsu pumps harder and harder into Gray's ass hole. Finally, Natsu ejaculates inside of Gray's anus with an audible masculine, dragon slayer roar, with a miniature explosion of semen inside. He removes his penis from Gray, while a mixture of blood and semen drips out from inside Gray's expanded anus.  
"That... that was really fun" Gray says.


End file.
